


Tell Me Something

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me something I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Something

John laughs, pats Rodney's shoulder good-naturedly and says, "Tell me something I don't know."

And Rodney, reeling from his touch, mumbles, "Yeah, okay, I love you."

~~~~

2)

They play this game often, their words and actions rehearsed like a play, like a dance.

"Tell me something I don't know," John says, and Rodney rattles off algorithms and theories until John is stumped, finally, and caves, "Okay, okay, so I didn't know that."

"Tell me something I don't know," Rodney will sneer, and John tells him of fighter planes and helicopters until Rodney makes excuses to leave rather than admit he didn't know something, "Excuse me for interrupting your inconsequential tangent on aeroplanes but I have a city to save."

Finally, John can't take it anymore. He knows something he knows Rodney doesn't know.

"Tell me something I don't know," Rodney huffs.

"Fine. I love you." Deadpan. Words flow out as easy as flying.

McKay stalls, his mouth goes jagged, and he flails a little bit. John waits, patient as ever, for the brush-off, the excuse. He winces, involuntarily.

McKay mumbles, "Okay, _that_ I didn't know," and presses John against the wall.


End file.
